Automatic brake adjust and reset apparatus of the deformable tube type with and without extensible adjustment features are well known in the aircraft disc brake art as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,959 to O. L. Holcomb, Jr. et al. (common assignee) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,047 to E. E. Harnish et al. (common assignee). The present invention is an improvement over the above-mentioned prior art brake adjust and reset devices particularly the extensible type of U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,047 in that cutting of the tubular member has been found to require simpler structure as well as less strict tolerance characteristics of the size and material of the tubular member in comparison to that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,047.